A Month Is a Long Time When You're Dead
by DannyPhan101
Summary: During the very first month where Danny gets his ghost powers he has a lot of problems around them, this is his PoV about how he faces these problems.
1. The Accident

**Hello guys, yay I decided to write a new story. SO yeah, enjoy. **

**R/R **

* * *

Pain. It was the only thing I knew. It was everywhere, in all my limbs. I was wishing for death, and eventually it came. But not in the way I was anticipating.

But, I'm getting slightly ahead of myself. I'm Danny Fenton. The son of Maddie and Jack Fenton, who are both 'professional' ghost hunters. Since they were so obsessed with ghosts, they built all sorts of ghostly weapons. Personally, I didn't really believe in ghosts, and although there was proof of them, I didn't want to believe in them. Though, I still thought there was a possibility of them being among us, don't get me wrong, having ghosts around would have been cool.

'Would have.' Well, now I know they are real and I have to experience it first hand, every day.

Again, I am getting ahead of myself, so i might as well start it from the beginning.

* * *

"Come over here," My raven haired friend pushed me infront of the portal. "I want a picture"

I stood for the picture, and the bright light of the flash momentarily blinded me. Blinking the black spots clear of my vision I turned to look at Sam, she had a glint of amusement in her violet eyes. "Ok, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now; my parents could be back any minute. Besides, it doesn't work anyway"

Sam released a little snort of laughter that could barely be heard. She didn't seem to care that it didn't work. "Haven't you wondered what the ghost zone is like? It could be unlike anything else!"

"You know what, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal." I looked down at the hazmat suit that was still in my hands. The mainly white with hints of black suit was like the ones my parents wore most of the time. I slipped it on over my normal clothes, not caring that I was wearing them. I was about to walk into the poral and examine it when Sam stopped me.

"Hang on." She reached for the face of my dad that was stuck to my chest and ripped it off. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest."

I smiled at her, then turned to look at the portal again. I was curious to know what the ghost zone looked like, and if it was even possible to get into the other relm that was paraelle to my own.

"Here goes" I whispered under my breath as I walked in. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large. I looked around it, expecting something to happen, but nothing did. "Nothings happening, I'm coming out."

My boots made little pattering noises as I began to walk out, but I didn't get very far. There were loose wires littering the floor inside the portal, and my boot just happened to catch onto one of them. I fell foward, and put my arms out to steady myself, when I fell against one of the side walls.

I regained myself and stood up straight. "I'm ok!" I called to my worried friends, I saw the looks of relief on their faces that only lasted a second.

Lights began to flash, and a whirring noise started ringing in my ears, and before I could do anything I was getting zapped by crap loads of ectoplasim infused volts.

As soon as the pain started, I began to scream and writhe on the ground. The pain continued, and it felt like years before it eventually stopped. But while it was still going, I could feel the electricity pulsing through my veins, and bones, and every part of my body. My head felt like it was about to explode, and my heart was beating so fast it must have produced enough electricity to power a lightbulb for a life time within the small amount of time. I wished for death, I just wanted out. What did I do to deserve this amount of pain?

It resided slowly, but surely, and the electricity stopped. The machine's whirring noise cut out, as the power was turned off. I was already lying flat on the ground, but I felt myself slump down lower, and relax as the pain eased.

When I felt myself regain movement, I pushed myself to my feet, which was surprising after how much electricity had just gone through me. And I knew I should have been dead, but I hoped I wasn't. I staggered and stumbled out of the now off ghost portal and into the lab where my two closest friends Sam and Tucker were running over to meet me.

"Ow" I said as I felt a dizzy spell come over me, and I fell to my knees.

"Danny? Is that you?" I heard Sam's voice, which sounded like the voice of an angel at the time.

"What? Don't recognise me? Am I that burnt?" I had recovered enough to use some of my witty banter that I was famous for, and with a struggle I opened my eyes and looked at their faces. Their faces were grim, and darkened with fear.

"Um no, it's just..." Tucker's voice trailed off. It wasn't like him to be nervous like that unless something really bad had happened. And it had, I had died. Tucker grabbed a mirror from one of the lab tables and raced over to me with it. He held it up to my face so I could get a good look at myself.

Surprisingly, there were no new burns or scars or anything that were visible on me, and I was beginning to feel fine. More weightless than usual, but otherwise fine. The ground seemed to shake as I looked at myself in the mirror. My usually pitch black hair, was silvery white. My ice blue eyes were neon green. To make it weirder they were glowing, I was glowing! My whole body was glowing, and right then I was sure I was dead. My mainly white hazmat suit had inverted its colours and was now mainly black with a hint of white.

"I'm dead..." I mumbled in a quiet tone. Sam raced over to me and hugged me. Since I was a ghost, I thought she wouldn't be able to touch me. We made contact, and when she realised that she could touch me, she hugged me harder and tighter.

"Can't... breathe" She released me and looked at me with a look of pure shock, she saw the natural rise and fall of my chest, and thought it seemed slower than normal, it was still there. I had to have been alive!

I took a hand and touched my other wrist. There was still a pulse, I could feel my heart beat. "I have a pulse..."

Tucker and Sam felt my wrist in turn, and they both shared the same look of surprise that I felt on my own face. Bangs and clatters from upstairs made us all jump, and I looked down at myself, I was still a ghost, but why did I feel so... human inside?

As soon as I started to think about being a human, I felt a jolt of almost more electricity at my stomach. I gazed down and saw this silvery white ring appear, surrounding me. It split into two, and one traveled up my body, and the other traveled down. I was back to being my old self. The feeling of being weightless vanished, and in comparison I felt like a rock. But I was normal again.

The hazmat suit I had been wearing as I entered the portal had vanished, and now I was left with just my normal everyday clothes. I smiled at Tucker and Sam, and they returned the smile when they realised I wasn't dead.

"What are you kids doing down here!?" An ear splitting scream came from the stairs as my mother raced down, soon followed by my dad. They looked at us, then at the portal. "Get away, it isn't safe!"

They dragged us away from it, and upstairs into the kitchen where they began to lecture us about the dangers of the ghost portal. 'Ghosts could kill you' 'You could have been hurt!' That last one made me laugh a little, though neither worried parent seemed to hear.

"You could have died!" That last one made me seriously fight to keep the smile from escaping onto my face. My parents didn't know this, but we all thought that I did die, and I still had this weird feeling inside of me.

They forced Sam and Tucker to leave, and as my support group left, I walked upstairs and into my room. I was so tired after the near death experience that I jumped straight into bed fully clothed, and went to sleep.


	2. Problems

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update. It has been a busy few days for me, but now it is the weekend so I should have another update of this for you then. :) Enjoy! I think I will try to make sure that each chapter is a day, so expect roughly 30 chapters :3. **

**R/r :)**

* * *

**Monday**

**1 day since Portal Accident**

The next day I woke up pretty surprised to see that I was in the basement lab again. I was just lying down on the ground, but there wasn't a single scratch or hand mark on me so I must have gotten down there some other way. I went to stand up but I realised I couldn't. I looked down and realised I was floating. Literally floating. I was roughly two feet away from the ground. I jumped... as best as I could while being suspended in air. The accident that had happened the day before had scared me, and now this was happening. I surely had to be dreaming.

Focusing as best I could, I imagined my feet firmly on the ground, and not being so weightless as I was in flight.

A light tap signaled my success, and with a scared feeling inside of me I looked down and saw my feet firmly on the ground. The weightless feel was gone, and I felt as normal as ever. The thing was, I wasn't normal. I thought I had just been halucinating when I imagined myself flying. But then how did I even get downstairs into the basement? I didn't sleepwalk!

With the firm ground beneath my feet again, I walked over to the stairs as silently as I could in my sneakers. I clambered up the stairs on slightly unsteady feet, and emerged into the kitchen of my house. I sighed with relief when I saw that no one was awake yet. I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and read the time. 7:30. I was due to get up at that time anyway, so i thought nothing of it. I got myself some cereal with milk and began to eat it when a loud clang inturupted me. I looked down at the bowl and saw that the spoon had returned to it. Why though? I hadn't dropped it. I glanced down at my hand that had been holding the spoon and saw that it was invisible. I had lost my hand!

Freaking out, I started shaking it around. My hand was still attached to my arm, I could feel it. It was invisible from my wrist to my finger tips. I tried touching it with my spare hand, but all I could feel was a slight cool sensation in my spare hand. Flinching back, I almost fell backwards off my chair, and did that little arm wobble people do when they are about to fall.

The chair returned to four legs and I glanced back at my hand that was invisible and intangable. Only, it seemed completely normal now. I could see it and touch it again, but there seemed to be a tingling feeling in it still, where it had vanished.

This just gets weirder and weirder.

"Morning sweetie, you're up early." Mom shocked me out of the daze I was in with her preppy morning voice. She came over and pecked my cheek with her lips.

"Hi mom" I replied with a smile, pushing my thoughts of my hand, and the flying to the back of my mind.

Jazz followed her soon after, and poured herself a bowl of cerial. She gave me a concerned look. "Yeah, usually you are a nightmare to get out of bed in the morning."

My only reply was a grunt. I figured it wasn't right to tell them about my weird ghostly experiences that morning before they had come in. I didn't know at the time that they were ghost powers, and I hadn't related it to the portal accident being the b average student I was. But I did know that they would either not believe in me at all (I barely believed myself!) or they would call me crazy.

Thats all I was, crazy. Right? Was I crazy? It had all seemed so real...

I grabbed my bag and raced out the door of the house calling out a farewell as I departed. My feet felt like they barely touched the sidewalk as I ran to Tucker's house, but when I looked down I realised it was just my imagination. Was I just imagining this whole thing?

I ran all the way to Tucker's house, and was panting and gasping for air by the time I had reached his house. P.e wasn't my best subject. All of the school bullies used the class as a time to beat the rest of us to a pulp in every way possible.

"Hey dude" Tucker said to me as he emerged from his house. He had a funny look on his face, as we started to walk away from his house, almost like he wanted to say something. We kept walking and talking, we talked about basically everything, from girls to games.

The walk from his house to Sam's didn't take long, and thankfully nothing weird happened. Sam was waiting outside her house for us and she joined us on the 20 walk to school. She shared the same look that Tucker still had on his face, but she seemed more worried than Tucker did.

"So do you feel any better after yesterday's experience of near death?" Sam asked and she looked me right in the eyes. I knew I shouldn't lie to them. They were my best friends. But I didn't know for sure how they would react if I told them what was on my mind.

"Do I look any more dead than I did yesterday?" I said in a sarcastic tone. It was the best retort I could come up with at the time, but I am the king of witty remarks.

They both didn't smile at that one. They were acting all serious like this was a huge deal, when it didn't seem to be.

"You know you can talk about it to us." Sam said, like she could almost read my mind.

"I'm fine you guys, honestly." I said, my mind wandered away to that morning when the weird stuff had started happening, and I was staring up into the sky.

"Explain why you are floating 5 feet of the ground then." Tucker's sarcasticly replied.

I glanced down at the ground, the fact that I was flying again, for the second time that day hit me like a ton of bricks being thrown at me. "Air current" I said quickly.

Tucker gave me a look of disbelief, and I floated back down to the ground. The pushed me out of the way to stand where I had 'stood' a few seconds before.

He looked up at me with the evils. "Nope, no air current."

"Danny, care to explain?"

I glanced at Sam when she said that, her eyes boared into mine, she looked even more worried than before. "Um, I am as clueless as you guys are. First thing I woke up in the lab, then I started flying, then my hand vanished and now this!"

My voice began to raise to a shout as I spoke those final words. My two friends gave me really surprised looks.

"You never told us about the rest of that." Sam muttered.

"You didn't ask technacally."

"Has any other things like this happened since then?"

"No."

"And this is all since yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Thats your answer."

Me and Tucker shot her looks of disbelief, Sam was smarter than she let on sometimes, but neither me or him understood what she was saying until she continued.

"I think the portal is the problem."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	3. Don't mess with me

**Hey, wow I am posting consistantly for once! I am still sick, so thats why I am not at school haha. So yeah, please review this and stuff :). **

* * *

**Tuesday**

**2 days since accident**

That night, I hadn't gotten a good night sleep. I kept waking up like every hour just chilling a meter above my bed, or floating literally _in _the bed intangable. I didn't think I would ever get used to this.

I was a freak.

What would I tell my parents? What would I tell Jazz? Even though my parents were too obsessed over ghost hunting to notice too much about me, if the portal really was the problem then maybe I was a ghost. If I was a ghost, wouldn't their weapons and things pick up on me? And Jazz, shes not stupid. She would be bound to notice something was wrong.

How could I be a ghost? I thought ghosts only had one form, that they were stuck in forever. They sure couldn't be as human as I was.

So maybe I was only half ghost?

Who am I kidding? Ghosts don't even exist! Right? I wasn't sure.

I forced myself to get out of bed and looked in the mirror for the 8th time that night. I looked normal, like there was nothing wrong with me. But I knew there was.

I looked down at my right hand and pictured it being intangable, and invisible. Being unseen, unknown to other people. I felt a now familiar tingling that I get when I'm invisible and the hand vanished. Right infront of my eyes, it just vanished.

Atleast I was getting slightly better, it's a start. At the time, all I could really make myself do was hover and go intangable. I was fine with flying, it came the most easiest to me, but I couldn't summon up the silver glowing rings that changed me like they had on Sunday.

Sighing, I imagined my hand being normal and visible again, and to my request it reappeared.

I smiled and wiggled my fingers, this was something I could see myself getting used to.

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, I tried to keep myself under control, which for once I managed to do. Nothing out of the ordanary happened at breakfast. Except of course, one of the parents ghost first ghost detectors started bleeping as I walked into the room. It didn't stop until my dad hit it with a fist.

"Stupid thing." He grumbled. "There are no ghosts here right now, the portal is closed."

I wish I could believe him, but laughing silently to myself I continued to absentmindedly shove cereal in my mouth. Right as I was holding the spoon up for another mouth full, this weird blue mist cloud thing came up from my throat and appeared out of my mouth, sending a shiver down my whole body.

I covered up what looked like my breath with the pile of fruit loops that were on my spoon, and thankfully no one noticed. _What was that?_ I silently asked myself.

Thinking nothing of it, I continued to eat and when I finished I lept from my chair and left for school. Tucker and Sam were waiting for me at their usual places. When the three of us were heading towards school, they questioned me on what was new with the powers thing, so I explained to them.

"At least it's getting easier dude." Tucker said with a reasuring smile after I had finished. I pointed to the bags under my eyes which were from little sleep and the grin was wiped off his face and replaced with a sort of sideways face.

Sam looked deep into my eyes, her violet ones looking deep into my blue ones and said, "I did some research last night, turns out what is happening to you happens to every new ghost after they die."

"But I'm not fully dead. Yeah I have these powers and stuff, but I am still human at the same time.I'm still alive, my heart beats, and I breathe." I replied as I turned my hand intangable and invisible and held it up to them, making sure no one else saw it.

"Thats where I am stuck" Sam replied. She pushed my hand back down to my side gently and continued. "Maybe you're both."

"Both?" Tucker finnally spoke up. "Hows that even possible?"

"I researched that too, there is no other known existence of a ghost human hybrid so if you are one, that makes you unique Danny."

I put on a fake smile, that I eventually gave up on. "So I'm a hybrid now? Great."

"Well it makes you special Danny!" Tucker said with a toothy grin.

I stopped replying to them and got lost in my thoughts. They continued to talk, but now it was over their eating choices, so I zoned out of it. How could I be a hybrid? What if people found out? They would shun me for sure! Chase after me with pitchforks and torches, and don't forget about the ghost guns of my parents.

I couldn't live with it, and I couldn't bare to tell anyone. Deciding that I wouldn't let anyone know. Anyone. Except Sam and Tucker of course, there was no leaving them out of the loop now.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I spoke up, trying to not voice the nervousness I felt.

Their replies were, "Of course not" and "Never."

* * *

At school, I was trying to keep things as downlow as possible. Yesterday I kept having dissapearing acts, mainly with my hands and arms which I managed to cover up. And several times I felt myself become weightless like I would if I were about to fly, but I managed to stop it before I got too high.

Today things were slightly better, but not by much. I did the disapearing act a few times, and because of that in chemestry I ended up dropping two beakers. Everyone knew that I was the clumsy type so no one really questioned it. I just hopped I could control this even more.

Untill I did the dissapearing act in maths, while I had my arm up, and Paulina saw it. I was wearing a long sleved jumper, so that was my excuse.

"Oy Fenton, where is your hand?" She leaned over and asked in a bitchy tone, no one else really noticed since they were used to her acting like a bitch towards me and my friends. Sam and Tucker exchanged nervous glances with one another when I replied.

"Are you blind? It's in my sleve" I said quickly, pulling my arm down to my side and making it reappear. I silently hoped that it had worked, and that my hand was back, thankfully it was. Paulina shrugged and turned away muttering 'loser' under her breath.

That was another new thing I could do, all of my senses had peaked so now I could hear things 2x as better as I used to be able to, so even though her voice wasn't even audible to those sitting directly next to her, I could hear it almost as if she had shouted it. One down side to this was that now whenever someone near me shouts it hurts to listen to.

And since all of my senses had improved greatly I could see way better. My eyes were above and beyond 20 20 vision now, so whenever I looked at something I could see it in way better detail. Like now, for an example. I could see little flecks of dandruff in Paulina's hair. Not so perfect now.

After class, it was lunch time. I was standing with my best and only friends by my locker, while we each put our books away and got our lunch money. I was just about to close my locker when-

"Hey Fenturd!" Dash stormed up to me. "What did you do to make yourself float? Fart?"

Shit.

I looked down and realised that I was floating again. Thinking quickly, for one of my many excuses I replied calmly as I floated down slowly. "Air current."

Dash actually acted like he believed me, so shoving the now grounded me aside, he stood where I stood. "I don't feel anything."

"Maybe that's because of all that fat." I giggled.

Dash doesn't like being talked to like that, so he picked me up by my collar and shoved me into some of the neighboring lockers hard.

Yeah, maybe it would have hurt more if I hadn't have been a hybrid. It still hurt, just not as much as the regular beat ups.

"Jeez Dash, you're getting weak." I taunted. "A toddler could do better!"

Dash's face reddened even more and he pushed me harder into the locker. He raised his big fat fist and punched me square on my nose. It started dripping blood, so presumably it was broken. Great. Well it's not like I haven't had like 10 of those from Dash. My nose was slightly crooked from it all!

Since I wasn't the type to hit back, I took the blows. Personally, I would prefer it were happening to me instead of some other innocent kid in this school. Dash was someone who needs a person punching bag, so he always has someone to beat up. Me? I could take this. With my new powers, I was much stronger than before, which I had noticed when I was made to help my parents in the lab last night, so I could deal easily with this blonde idiot.

Growing bored of making sure my nose was broken, he stuffed me into my own locker which was still open. These lockers weren't huge, but they weren't small. An idea formed in my head and I tried making myself intangable. I had never tried to make my whole body untouchable all at once, so this was new.

The tingling sensation ran up my body and I looked at myself, realising I could see a faint outline of my body, but no one else could see me at all. I pushed myself out of my locker and still invisible I punched Dash as hard as I could on his smug little face. I pushed him into the lockers, then gave him the worst wedgie ever, with his underwear pulled over his head. Feeling proud of myself, I jumped back into my locker and returned back to normal. The door opened and Sam and Tucker were standing there almost wetting themselves laughing. I myself was close to crying.

"Did- you- see- that?" Tucker managed to stutter between gasps of laughter.

"See what?" I asked then winked.

* * *

**Woo long chappie! I swear this took an hour to type. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed that :). Please review. **


	4. Oops

**Hey guys, sorry this is slightly later than anticipated, though I did warn you and say I was busy this weekend. I am going to stop even asking for reviews, but please review like the wind :). You guys are lucky to get this, I barely have time to write it, and I have a lot of homework due tomorrow that I have barely started. I will probably do that tonight though. Since it is coming up to my birthday (under a month) I am going to be getting a new good phone soon, so I should be able to update from that in the evenings and stuff. I could write the chappies when Im out and save them to my notepad haha so there should be more updates then. **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I would know if I was Butch xD. **

* * *

**Wednesday **

**3 days since portal accident**

A long detention had followed my actions yesterday, but I didn't regret them at all. Man, the look on Dash's face was absolutely priceless. He looked like he was close to wetting himself.

Maybe, if these powers were permanent they would come in handy. Though, maybe it would be a bad idea to use them for bad, what if I got caught? I would be disected molecule by molecule. I didn't even know if my parents and sister would accept me. Would they?

Jazz might. She was the type of person who wouldn't care if I was half ghost, so long as I wasn't a bad person. She would accept me after a while though I wasn't too sure, so I refused to tell her. My parents were a different story, they were such huge ghost haters that they would destroy me in seconds just so they could see the inside of me and my dna and all that stuff.

These thoughts had been in my mind since the accident, and since I realised I probably was half ghost. Sam and Tucker were currently sitting in Sam's games room after a long day of school. For some reason this weird blue mist like cloud came out of my mouth and blew into Tucker's face. He was busily playing a video game on Sam's huge flatscreen and it made him jump in surprise.

The chocolate skinned boy turned to look at me angrily. "You made me die!" Of course, the video game was the only thing that he cared about. Sam, who's head had shot up when I gasped before the mist escaped, spoke up in my defense.

"He starts breathing smoke and all you care about is your game?"

"Wait he breathed smoke? It felt pretty cold." Tucker seemed to get a thinking face. #deepthought.

I sighed again and they both stared at me as another stream of blue mist came out my mouth and evaporated. "Jeez." Was the only thing I could say.

The pair continued to stare at me, as if waiting for another mist cloud, or a sign of what it was but they eventually gave up and left me to my thoughts while they returned to the game.

I lent back into the layz boy chair I was sitting on so far I was basically lying down. I stared up at the celling which was designed to look like the sky outside on a night day. It was laced with clouds, and the blue sky was a bright blue almost like my eyes.

Wait, why was it getting closer? I bumped my head on the roof and heard chuckles below me. I rubbed the bump on my head while I looked down at my friends. I had flown up to the roof absentmindedly, and so now I was around 6 meters above them. They paused the game and continued to laugh up at my fail as I tried to float back down.

On one side of the wall nearby me there was a bookshelf that I was nearby too. It came close to reaching the roof, and had a small ladder beside it. The wooden shelf was drilled into the wall, so it wouldn't have fallen onto me. I was almost considering trying to fly over to it and climb down when the door to the games room opened.

It was Sam's Dad. For some reason, instead of sending a butler he had come down to offer us some food though he was probably just checking up on me to make sure I was out of trouble.

If you count flying 6 meters in the air for no reason was causing trouble, then yes I was in huge trouble. Thinking swiftly and fast I grabbed hold of the bookshelf and made it look like I was pulling myself up.

"Sup?" I asked casually as I glanced down at the appalled father. He gazed up at me with a look of anger, his mouth dropped.

"How did he get up there?!" He shouted at Sam. Sam was too used to standing up for herself against her parents so she barely blinked as he yelled.

Sam gazed directly into his eyes and acted as normal as possible as she replied. "Me and Tucker decided to pay him $5 each if he could climb to the top of the bookshelf and reach the roof. My flying was slightly more under control now, so I was still flying but I was more hovering on the spot. I was still dangling from the top shelf of the bookstand but more comfortably. It wasn't like I was hanging from a pull up bar or anything.

Jeremy Manson seemed to accept the answer, and he was obviously in one of his better moods. He nodded to Sam and shouted out for me to get down. I clambered down easily as he told Sam that he and Pamela were going to be going out for the night to a party.

Sam who barely seemed to care to me, put on a smile and said "Ok Dad."

He left the room without any other acidents from moi and when he did I turned to Sam and Tucker with my hand extended. "Pay up then. I made it to the top." I said with a grin.

Since they had basically said they would, the pair reluctantly reached into their pockets and got out $5. They reached foward to put the notes into my palm when they both burst out laughing.

"What?" I said confused. I didn't see what could be so funny about them giving me money. Wait, was my fly down or something? Did I have food on my face?

"How do you expect us to give you the money when you don't have a hand?" Sam said with a grin plastered to her face. She was right, my hand had vanished again. Closing my eyes and focusing, I managed to turn it visible again after like half a minute.

Being such good people they were, they placed the money in my now normal hand still smiling.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short, like I said I am busy. So yeah :)**


	5. Arhhhh it's a ghostslug

**Has it really been that long since my last update? I am so sorry, I have had major writers block on all of my stories, I have even decided to discontinue one of them (Misguided Ghost), though I will promise to become more active from now on. I hope to make this become as interesting as I can, even at Danny's expense :3 *que evil laugh***

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**Wednesday (Part 2)**

**3 days since accident**

Things never are very easy for me are they? For starters, after the little incident at Sam's house that almost turned quite ugly, I went home where things became even more ugly. My parents were finally beginning to do things right, so they managed to make this really annoying beeping device thing that detects ghosts. They probably called it 'The Fenton Ghost Detector' or something really stupid like that.

Anyway the second I walked through the door, the piece of junk went balistic. Mum had to throw it at the wall and break it, thats how annoying it was!

Thankfully for me, neither of them were overly bothered by it, they pegged it on being faulty after my false suggestion.

After it happened, I silently went to sleep. All this powers stuff is tiring.

* * *

**Thursday**

**4 days since the accident**

****Even with the long sleep I had managed to get last night (In between the occasional roof hitting, and cold feeling of being intangable that I was getting used to), I was still dog tired and dragging my feet by the time school rolled around.

As I tried to pay as much attention as I could in English, I felt my eyes begin to flutter closed. I didn't even try fighting it, it wasn't like sleeping in class was unfamiliar to me. I didn't even think of the consequences.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but it had to have been at least 20 minutes. Sam kept kicking me under the desk, while Tucker was constantly poking me, trying to wake me but losing.

The only thing that woke me up was when I had the familiar tingling across my face as it passed through the desk. I just chilled like that for a few minutes or so before Lancer realised I was so far buried into the text we were reading, that my head was literally passing through it.

At the time of course, ghosts were a thing of myth. Heck, I barely believed in them myself. And I was thankful for the fact that no one was too suspicious.

"Gulliver's Travels, Mr Fenton! Detention for falling asleep in class." His voice boomed across the room, making me wake up in a jolt.

Class resumed as normal, and the whole day managed to go by without another incident. I thought I was getting more control over my powers until I was sitting in my final class, again sleeping, when the blue mist formed in my core and shot out of my mouth.

I looked over to Tucker, who was staring at me with a weird look in his eyes. Sam didn't share this class with us, so she wasn't there.

"Go." Was the only word Tucker spoke, and he spoke it so quietly I really had to focus to hear him.

With a nod, I raised my hand to notify the teacher of a bathroom break.

Mr Lind gave his permission and I raced out of the room as fast as my legs would carry me, which was pretty fast considering the ghost powers.

There was a blob of greenness sliding its way down the hall like a slug.

Sighing, I walked over to it and went to pick it up.

The slimey texture of it's skin made it slide out of my hands easily, and it fell back to the floor as it growled up at me.

I wrapped my arms around it again, and managed to keep it still, though it did feel pretty gross against my chest.

As quick and silently as possible I ran into the boys bathrooms and dumped it into the toilet.

Hey, in my defense, it was a ghost. Ghosts are already dead, so it didn't matter. I pressed the flusher and watched as it floated away.

"Say hi to all those goldfish down there for me." I said as it swirled down the toilet, and through the plumbing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope it is long enough :). **


End file.
